Mi blog de High School DXD parodias,criticas, memes y demas
by maximilian el grande
Summary: Aquí pondré cosas raras de distintas cosas humoristas de High School DXD, tengo que editarlo. capitulo 1 el Issei traiciona y no traicionado la paradoja " ya esta lista critica a la saga de raynare" en el segundo capitulo es una parodia"
1. Chapter 1

La tv High School DXD recopilación de parodias o referencias

.

.

.

.

_\- Max veía a un Issei overpower en un fanfic -_

_._

_._

Yo no creo que Issei pueda ser mas overpower **Dijo sorprendido y algo asustando**

**.**

Tonterías **Dijo el escritor haciendo fuerza con un bombin haciendo mas overpower a Issei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_\- Se veía a estática y la escena cambio a un titulo que decía -_

_._

_._

High School DXD Men Primera generación (referencia a X Men Primera Generación)

.

.

Vali y Rizevim en un submarino con Issei a fuera deteniendo a Rizevim con sus poderes mentales, Vali se puso el casco

.

.

.

\- Te dejaría ir pero le hiciste daño a mi madre **Declaro con desprecio y odio puro en un tono sereno.**

**.**

\- Vali no, puedes ser mejor que el, no lo hagas por favor **Suplico con desesperación.**

.

Voy a pasar esta moneda adentro de tu cabeza a la cuenta de 3 **Anuncio con tono relajado y frió**

.

.

.

_Vali hizo flotar una moneda y contó_

1...2...3...

.

.

.

_Y hizo que la pieza metálica atravesara de apoco el cerebro de su abuelo mientras Issei gritaba_

.

.

.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **Grito el castaño con dolor.**

.

.

.

_Después de atravesar la cabeza del anciano la moneda cayo al piso del submarino lentamente_

.

.

.

.

Hubo estática y cambio la escena

.

.

Se mostró a Lilith y Ophis cantando

.

.

.

una nueva amiga encontré y soy yo **Dijeron ambas lolis al unisono**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena _

.

.

_Se mostró un anuncio de noticiero diciendo CNN DXD donde aparecía Vam con un traje elegante de Smokin diciendo_

_._

_._

_._

Hoy día mucha gente a comprado papel higiénico masivamente sin razón aparente, pero la razón podría estar relacionada con el corona virus y vamos con nuestro querido reportero Max con la nota para entrevistar la razon de por que la gente quiere adquirir tanto papel higiénico **Hablo seriamente.**

**.**

Gracias Vam aquí yo preguntare a uno de los compradores por que quiere tanto papel higiénico **Dijo formalmente, luego fue a hablar con con unos de los compradores que era Issei.**

**.**

Hola querido caballero por que quiere tanto papel higiénico exactamente **Hablo formalmente al castaño.**

**.**

No me gusta hablar de eso pero se lo diré, ¡Las pajas! ¡Eso es! no tengo nada mas que hacer **Dijo animado, se corto la escena y es escucho el típico sonido agudo cuando se corta la señal de TV.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

_._

_._

_Max estaba haciendo fila para conocer a Ichiei Ishibumi quien creo High School DXD_

.

.

.

Señor Ishibumi ¿me firma mi DVD de la Temporada 3 de High School DXD BORN? **Pregunto con entusiasmo el ojos amarillos con ilusión**

**.**

¿Vieron lo que hacen las malditas corporaciones? ¡toman tus ideas y las drenan como sanguijuelas hasta que se adueñan de la ultima gota de médula de tus huesos! **Anuncio desprecio puro el Nipon**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena (referencia a HOTEL HAZBIN)_

_._

_._

_Max estaba terminando ver la tercera temporada de High School DXD_

.

.

.

¡WOW! Dijo **Max sorprendió y ilusionado luego Dijo**

.

Eso fue una mierda **Confirmo con una sonrisa algo siniestra mostrando los dientes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

_._

_._

Oh miren vi High School DXD **Declaro el escritor de fanfic promedio.**

**.**

Oh miren vi esta película o anime o lo que sea, lo combinare con DXD y haré una historia con ello **Confirmo haciendo su Fanfic con primero que vio luego de ver High School DXD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

_._

_._

_Issei tenia la caída del dragón por que fue traicionado por sus chicas_

_._

_._

_._

Me muero por la traición de mis chicas que bueno que tengo esto **Decía Issei sacando una caja pequeña que decía en caso de traición abra el empaque, tres minutos después.**

**.**

Me siento mejor, ahora tengo un nuevo harem gracias a Maruchan sabor harem, novias instantáneas **Decía mostrando el empaque a la pantalla.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

.

.

_Issei dame Waifus, te exijo Waifus **Ordeno el autor despiadadamente Issei saca todas las Waifus que tiene dentro de él**_

_._

_._

_._

Esas waifus son para Goku no para ti** Hablo el autor sin un gramo de piedad ni cariño quedando el pobre Issei solo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

_._

_._

_Hora de los pervertidos_

_._

_Hora de los pervertidos llama a tus pajeros,vamos a mundos muy lejanos con Saji la sanguijuela y Issei el dragón rojo_

_._

_Hora de los pervertidos_

.

_Un esqueleto tenia a dos Waifus Koneko y Akeno estaba frente a Saji mientras este veía a las dos_

.

.

.

Escoge una **Hablo el esqueleto con autoridad**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Saji vio a Sona sentada en una columna enana de mármol_

_._

_._

_._

¡Elijo esta! **Confirmo determinado escogiendo a Sona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

.

.

_Se veía a un Issei traicionado en una maquina de refrescos poniendo un vaso en dos dispensadores de bebida uno decía sentirse mal por que están con otro, el otro decía tener varias novias y el vaso decía hipocresía de Issei_

.

.

.

.

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

.

.

_Koneko y Sona estaban en una fiesta, veían como Serafall hacia algunas travesuras, cantaba y bailaba alocadamente, mientras Kuroka seducía hombres por todas partes_

.

.

.

¿Que onda con tu hermana mayor inmadura? **Pregunto Sona desconcertada**

.

¿Que onda con la suya? **La neko respondió con respeto**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

_._

_._

School Days DXD

.

.

_._

_Issei vio su teléfono y luego de verlo vio a Rias con un cuchillo yendo hacia el y empezó a apuñalarlo hasta matarlo Y luego de eso Rias tenia el cuerpo de Issei en un bolso y era de noche, vio a Akeno y iba a matarla pero Akeno fue mas rápida y mato a Rias y luego de eso Akeno se fue en un barco con la cabeza de Issei mientras estaba ella con la cabeza besándose_

.

.

.

.

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

.

.

_Mientras en un edificio algo deforme de color morado o fucsia se veía una anuncio que decía_

.

.

.

_Lucifer malvados y asociados_


	2. Critica a la saga de Raynare

_\- Critica a La saga de Raynare de High School DXD -_

.

.

\- _Caricaturas pervertidas de ayer y Hoy presenta, sonó música de los Looney Toons -_

.

.

.

.

.

\- _Club de ocultismo_ -

.

.

.

_\- Aparece una Loli con camisa blanca, Shorts negros, Ojos rojos, Pelo negro, Guanteletes de gimnasia y un lazo rojo la cual se sentó en un sofá -_

.

.

.

\- Hola a todos soy Vam, mi hermano Max les hablara de una crítica, él le dice saga de Raynare como si fuera una saga de Dragon Ball **Anuncio con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados.**

.

.

.

_\- Una puerta se abre y aparece un chico pelo negro y ojos amarillos con un atuendo de la academia Kouh el cual habla -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Que puedo decir de este anime pues no sé el protagonista es el típico chico normal pero no quiere ser rey de los piratas o ser líder de algo,sino un rey del harem supongamos que tiene suficiente tiempo para todas y que todas no intenten matarse unas a otras y eso no es cosa de risa o de tomarse a la ligera ¿verdad Makoto? **Explico el con un tono irónico mientras que se veia una pantalla donde se mostraba a un Makoto de School days siendo apuñalado por Sekai y se escucho la risa del publico.**

**.**

\- Se supone que te diviertas con este anime, manga y novela, no que lo pienses mucho hermanito **Reclamo la loli con una sonrisa sarcástica.**

**.**

\- Quizá, continuamos el protagonista es el típico normal solo que bastante pervertido y aparece una chica linda llamada Yummah la cual le ofrece ser su novia, momento ninguna chica te ha hablado o querido y no sabes qué ¡Es una trampa¡ **Anuncio estando en alerta disfrazado del Almirante Mon Calamari Ackbar de Star Wars.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- _Reanudo su critica Max con tono algo aburrido, mientras se sacaba el disfraz._

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Luego de una cita y lindos momentos junto a ella ellos van al parque, donde Yummah lo asesina aparece una chica que lo salva **Decía el terminantemente.**

.

\- Espera, espera tiene una cita con una chica, la chica es un ser sobrenatural sádica y despiadada, quien lo mata de noche, luego el tipo termina siendo algo sobrenatural, también eso me recuerda a cierto anime **Decía ella con una mano en su mentón pensando en ese anime que algunos recuerdan como el anime del Shinji Ikari comedor de carne humana.** (el Kaneki de Tokio Ghoul)

.

\- Vam la película El Cisne Negro se copió de Perfect Blue, MD Geist se copió de Mad Max, Soldado Universal, Terminador, Rambo así que no todo puede ser muy original **Decía argumentando a su hermanita.**

**.**

\- Lo sé, lo se **Dijo con un tono de obviedad la dragona.**

**.**

\- Sigamos con la crítica, después de ser revivido, sus amigos no se acuerdan de Yummah, ha desarrollado sentidos mejorados y capacidades mejoradas durante la noche, fue atacado por otro ángel caído quien intenta matarlo pero es rescatado por Rías, con la misma se encuentra en la mañana en su dormitorio, la cual confiesa que es una demonio, que ella lo salvo de su ex novia resucitando lo y ahora es su maestra luego de una serie de acontecimientos Issei se encuentra con Hinata, Fluttershy, quiero decir Asia Argento, por la cual siente algo, ella muestra que tiene la capacidad de curar, Issei la lleva a la iglesia, luego regresa con Rías confesando que tiene siente algo por Asia, Rías dice que eso no está bien por qué la iglesia es la base de sus enemigos y que una relación con ella no es buena, Osea esto es un Romeo y Julieta e**xplico el pelinegro con aburrimiento por que esto era muy típico.**

**.**

\- Luego rías dice que deben cazar a un demonio que resulta ser la prima nivel fácil de la bruja araña Queelag del Dark Souls o un apóstol de Berserk **Decía recordando lo épico del manga de Berserk.**

**.**

Lo cual es asesinada por el equipo de rías, la cual explica que cada pieza de ajedrez de sus siervos resucitados tiene una habilidad especial y que trabajan muy bien en equipo con sus distintos atributos, luego Issei va a hacer otro contrato pero encuentra que su cliente fue asesinado por un sacerdote con problemas mentales llamado Fredd el cual sirve a los ángeles caídos por qué ni en la iglesia lo querían cerca, Fredd admite que lo hizo por qué cualquiera que esté del lado de los demonios no merece vivir, ve que Issei es uno de ellos y Lo ataca hiriendo a nuestro protagonista, Asia entra a la habitación y Intenta proteger a Issei, Fredd intenta profanar a Asia pero Issei se pone Don't Lose Your Way **Dijo Max referenciando a la canción de Ryuko matoi de Kill la Kill, Dont Lose Your Way donde la protagonista se pone épica y imparable**

**.**

\- Determinación al 1000% **Dijo Vam haciendo referencia Undertale con eso de la determinación.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- _Se veía una pantalla donde se veia a un Issei frente a Freed y con Raynare detrás con un visor de Ki -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Su nivel de poder es mas de 8000 **Anuncio Raynare enojada rompiéndolo con rabia.**

.

\- ¿Que? 8000 debe ser un error **Grito Freed sorprendido.**

_._

_._

_._

_Se apago la pantalla y Max volvió a hablar_

_._

_._

_._

\- Y le vale poco dolor de sus heridas golpeando a Fredd para proteger a Asia, el equipo de Rías llega para salvar a Issei, el quiere salvar a su querida Julieta, pero descubre que el círculo mágico solo sirve si estás en el Clan Gremony, Issei intenta rescatar a Asia, pero no puede, Issei entrena para poder ser más fuerte **Decía en tono algo humorístico mientras ponía la cancion de Joe Esposito You're The Best Around osea la musica de Karate Kid mientras se veía secuencias de Issei haciendo haciendo su entrenamiento.**

.

\- Y poder rescatar a Asia, Rias dice que no debe meterse en ese asunto, Issei va al parque a entrenar pero encuentra a Asia y termina teniendo una cita con ella, aparece Raynare que es la verdadera identidad de Yummah, Raynare lucha contra Issei el cual pierde, Asia acepta ir con la ángel caída a cambio de que ella deje tranquilo a Issei, Raynare se lleva a Asia, el vuelve al club del ocultismo donde para su sorpresa Rías lo ayuda diciendo que como peón puede ascender a cualquier pieza menos la del rey, más tarde Koneko y Yuuto como buenos compañeros que son lo acompañan, para rescatar a Asia mientras Rías y Akeno luchan con los 3 Ángeles caídos genéricos el moreno, la chica sexy y la Loli quienes protegían la iglesia, el Freed aparece de nuevo, detiene por un tiempo a Issei y su grupo pero Koneko y Issei vencen a Freed, el cual huye diciendo ¡Yo volvere!... ¡Con armas!... E**xplico Max mientras hacia referencia a los Padrinos Mágicos**

**.**

\- Max eso nunca paso **Aclaro la loli con una cara de fastidio.**

**.**

\- El grupo fue al sótano donde encontró Asia en medio del ritual para quitarle el Sacred Gear lo cual la matara, lo cual es el típico cliché de que si le quitas un objeto o algo a un personaje este muere **siguió con su explicación pero fue interrumpido por su compañera.**

.

\- Raynare no tiene estilo le faltó algunos cánticos **Decía la loli en total aburrimiento y decepción.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_\- Raynare Aparece entrando por la puerta enojada -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Por qué dices que me falta estilo mocosa **Decía con rabia la caída.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_ Vam la vio con una cara divertida -_

.

.

.

\- Tú sabes cánticos como estos **Explico la loli mostrando un vídeo la canción Ameno de ERA, la canción del Meme Dorime.**

**.**

- Es mi estilo ok no tienes por qué juzgarme **Raynare la miró con una cara de fastidio.**

**.**

\- Sigamos con la crítica **Decía la loli simplemente.**

**.**

\- Raynare le quita el Sacred Gear a Asia y se la pone a sí misma, mientras el Issei, Yuuto y Koneko luchan con los exorcistas leales a los ángeles caídos para llegar a Asia, lo logra atraparla cuando Raynare la libera de la cruz ya que ya no la necesita, Issei se lleva a la moribunda Asia hacia arriba mientras Koneko y Kiba luchan, por qué a Asia le han quitado su Sacred Gear está empieza a morir los dos tienen su momento cursi de **Max interrumpió su critica y puso una pantalla que se encendió se veía a una Raynare con el guantelete el infinito chasqueando los dedos** -

.

.

.

\- Aparece una Asia en los brazos -

.

.

.

\- Asia te amo **Le confeso Issei triste.**

**.**

\- No me quiero ir Señor Hyoudou **Respondió Asia a punto de volverse polvo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_\- Luego en la pantalla aparece que dice High School DXD Infinite War solo en los mejores cines, Se apago la pantalla y Max continuo con la critica -_

.

.

.

Raynare aparece de nuevo diciendo que ahora puede curar sus heridas con el Sacred Gear de Asia, Issei en rabia desafía a Raynare a una pelea, mientras a fuera de la iglesia Rias y Akeno luchan con el trío genérico al cual logra destruir, La única muerte que lamento es de la Loli, Rip Mittelt de ? a ?, linda loli, buen personaje, mejor persona necesita un Spin Off **Hablo triste llorando con mucha tristeza, Vam intento consolarlo por que a Max le afecta mucho la muerte de las lolis.**

**.**

Issei intenta hacerle daño a Raynare pero no puede ya que es más fuerte que Issei y además de eso logra hacer daño a Issei con sus lanzas, Issei logra activar su poder y logra vencer a Raynare y Issei haga la One Punch Man y derrota a la ángel caído de un golpe **Dijo Max poniendo el Opening Hero de One Punch Man activando una pantalla donde se muestra a Issei disfrazado de Saitama con cara seria venciendo a todos los lacayos de Raynare, Raiser y Kobabiel de un golpe.**

**.**

\- Se revela que Issei tiene un Sacred Gear muy poderosa llamado Boosted Gear, Raynare se hace la víctima volviéndose Yummah pidiendo que Issei la salve pero Issei logra ver su mentira y deja que Rías la mate, Issei se siente triste por la muerte de su primera novia, Rías vuelve a Asia su sirviente reviviendo la y devolverle su Sacred Gear, uniéndose a la academia Kouh y al club de ocultismo, que puedo decir de Raynare o la villana en si su personalidad es algo bipolar o extraña aunque la resumo en, pues Vam ilustranos como es Raynare **Pidió a su pequeña loli con cariño.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_\- Vam Se transformó en raynare -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Miren que malota soy **Anuncio con un tono burlon, luego cambio su tono y mirada a una de suplica y temor.**

.

-Pero fragil como una niñita **Suplicando con tono tierno.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Vam empezó a reírse como nunca, Raynare se enojó con esto -

.

.

.

\- Dragona de mie*** ven aquí **Decía Raynare con odio pero Vam esquiva los ataques de con una facilidad que le da miedo a cualquiera.**

.

\- No me puedes tocar nanananana **Se burlo aun Vam transformada en Raynare.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_\- Raynare perseguía a Vam mientras Max terminaba la reseña -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Bueno que puedo decir sobre Raynare es una villana bastante mediocre o mala, si tiene que defender un territorio, ¿por qué no tener aspersores con agua bendita y que pase algo si? **Decía el mostrando un video alternativo de lo que hubiera pasado si Raynare fuera inteligente.**

_._

_._

_._

_\- Raynare al ver que está Rías y todo su equipo adentro de su iglesia -_

.

.

.

\- Chicos están aquí activen la trampa **Alerto la caída mientras huía.**

.

.

.

\- Aspersores hicieron llover agua bendita sobre Rias y sus siervos haciendo que se quemarán, mientras ella escapaba diciendo -

.

.

.

\- Vamonos a la ver** wey **Grito mientras salia de la iglesia a toda velocidad con Running In The 90s de fondo, se apago la pantalla.**

.

\- O no se, poner trampas anti demonios como minas benditas que cuando algún demonio la pise está estalle o si un demonio intenta sobre volar a cierta distancia se activen alambres de púas bendecidos que los atrapen y los envuelvan o torretas automáticas, si Fredd tiene una pistola de luz por qué no tener torretas, no se Raynare tenía a Azazel el Da Vinci de los ángeles caídos, así podría tener toda clase de artefactos para contrarrestar a dos demonios de clase alta y sus siervos ¿no? ¿quizá un pulso de energía bendita?, algún arma cuerpo a cuerpo ¿no? Para que no muera patéticamente o un detector de nivel de poder para saber si hay más presencias más fuertes que ella, por que dejar a una caido mas debil que una demonio clase alta, Por que no mejor dejar una o Un caído que pudiera con esa clase de oponentes **Explico Max seriamente.**

_._

_._

_._

_\- Raynare dejo de perseguir a Vam y Se puso a hablar con Max -_

_._

_._

_._

\- No estamos en guerra Max, para tener todo eso **Reclamo la pelinegro fastidiada.**

**.**

\- Pero al menos deberían tener algo por si las dudas ¿**no**? **Decía el pelinegro con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.**

.

- Esto no es uno de tus juegos de estrategia, Azazel no gastaría tanto para defender una posición tan poco valiosa **Dijo algo histérica.**

.

\- Como digas, en cuanto al romance de Asia y Issei es algo lindo pero ya se a visto antes, que puedo decir de los personajes Issei el de gran corazón pero pervertido, Koneko la fría y Inexpresiva Kuudere, pero también es chiquita pero poderosa, Asia la dulce y frágil, Kiba el guapo que toda quieren, Akeno la Yandere Kawaii más cuerda que he visto **Expuso el ojos amarillos con algo de agrado.**

.

.

.

_\- Akeno apareció de repente -_

.

.

.

\- Gracias por el alago pequeño sádico **Decía ella guiñando un ojo a Max y lanzando un beso a el con su mano.**

.

\- Rías la jefa que es algo así como entre la novia, madre y hermana mayor del protagonista que intenta apoyarlo y cuidarlo, Raynare la villana que hace parecer a un villano de My little pony como un villano mejor, incluso en personalidad es unidimensional y también ni peleo con Rias en un mano a mano **Decía con algo de decepción a Raynare.**

_._

_._

_._

_\- Raynare no dijo nada y solo se cruzó de brazos un poco enojada -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Bueno termino la crítica **Decía Max con una mano que sacudió haciendo el gesto de despedida.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_\- Aparece la imagen de los Looney Tunes al final de cada episodio, con la loli despidiéndose con un -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Eso, Eso, Eso, Eso, Eso, Eso es todo amigos Decía la pelinegro con una sonrisa.

_._

_._

_._

_\- Max levanto la imagen de los Looney tunes con una de sus manos -_

_._

_._

_._

\- Una última cosa esta villana Maiko de Kill La Kill, le gana por mucho a Raynare en menos de 8 minutos creo, se hizo amiga de la protagonista, ideo mejores planes y hasta se apodero del poder de la protagonista **Decía el terminando de explicar y mostrando una imagen de dicha villana.**

**.**

\- No me compares con ella si **Dijo la caída con rabia.**

**.**

\- Al menos tenía cerebro y no pechos **Decía con fastidio Vam.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- El fin -


	3. recopilación de parodias y referencias

La tv High School DXD recopilación de parodias o referencias

.

.

.

.

_\- Max veía a un Issei overpower en un fanfic -_

_._

_._

Yo no creo que Issei pueda ser mas overpower **Dijo sorprendido y algo asustando**

**.**

Tonterías **Dijo el escritor haciendo fuerza con un bombin haciendo mas overpower a Issei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_\- Se veía a estática y la escena cambio a un titulo que decía -_

_._

_._

High School DXD Men Primera generación (referencia a X Men Primera Generación)

.

.

Vali y Rizevim en un su submarino con Issei a fuera deteniendo a Rizevim con sus poderes mentales, Vali se puso el casco

.

.

.

\- Te dejaría ir pero le hiciste daño a mi madre **Declaro con desprecio y odio puro en un tono sereno.**

**.**

\- Vali no, puedes ser mejor que el, no lo hagas por favor **Suplico con desesperación.**

.

Voy a pasar esta moneda adentro de tu cabeza a la cuenta de 3 **Anuncio con tono relajado y frió**

.

.

.

_Vali hizo flotar una moneda y contó_

1...2...3...

.

.

.

_Y hizo que la pieza metálica atravesara de apoco el cerebro de su abuelo mientras Issei gritaba_

.

.

.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Grito el castaño con dolor.

.

.

.

Después de atravesar la cabeza del anciano la moneda cayo al piso del submarino lentamente

.

.

.

.

Hubo estática y cambio la escena

.

.

Se mostró a Lilith y Ophis cantando

.

.

.

un nuevo amiga encontré y soy yo **Dijeron ambas lolis al unisono**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena _

.

.

_Se mostró un anuncio de noticiero diciendo CNN DXD donde aparecía Vam con un traje elegante de Smokin diciendo_

_._

_._

_._

Hoy día mucha gente a comprado papel higiénico masivamente sin razón aparente, pero la razón podría estar relacionada con el corona virus y vamos con nuestro querido reportero Max con la nota para entrevistar la razon de por que la gente quiere adquirir tanto papel higiénico **Hablo seriamente.**

**.**

Gracias Vam aquí yo preguntare a uno de los compradores por que quiere tanto papel higiénico **Dijo formalmente, luego fue a hablar con con unos de los compradores que era Issei.**

**.**

Hola querido caballero por que quiere tanto papel higiénico exactamente **Hablo formalmente al castaño.**

**.**

No me gusta hablar de eso pero se lo diré, ¡Las pajas! ¡Eso es! no tengo nada mas que hacer **Dijo animado, se corto la escena y es escucho el típico sonido agudo cuando se corta la señal de TV.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

_._

_._

_Max estaba haciendo fila para conocer a Ichiei Ishibumi quien creo High School DXD_

.

.

.

Señor Ishibumi ¿me firma mi DVD de la Temporada 3 de High School DXD BORN? **Pregunto con entusiasmo el ojos amarillos con ilusión**

**.**

¿Vieron lo que hacen las malditas corporaciones? ¡toman tus ideas y las drenan como sanguijuelas hasta que se adueñan de la ultima gota de médula de tus huesos! **Anuncio desprecio puro el Nipon**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena (referencia a HOTEL HAZBIN)_

_._

_._

_Max estaba terminando ver la tercera temporada de High School DXD_

.

.

.

¡WOW! Dijo **Max sorprendió y ilusionado luego Dijo**

.

Eso fue una mierda **Confirmo con una sonrisa algo siniestra mostrando los dientes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

_._

_._

Oh miren vi High School DXD **Declaro el escritor de fanfic promedio.**

**.**

Oh miren vi esta película o anime o lo que sea, lo combinare con DXD y haré una historia con ello **Confirmo haciendo su Fanfic con primero que vio luego de ver High School DXD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

_._

_._

_Issei tenia la caída del dragón por que fue traicionado por sus chicas_

_._

_._

_._

Me muero por la traición de mis chicas que bueno que tengo esto **Decía Issei sacando una caja pequeña que decía en caso de traición abra el empaque, tres minutos después.**

**.**

Me siento mejor, ahora tengo un nuevo harem gracias a Maruchan sabor harem, novias instantáneas **Decía mostrando el empaque a la pantalla.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

.

.

_Issei dame Waifus, te exijo Waifus Ordeno el autor despiadadamente Issei saca todas las Waifus que tiene dentro de él_

_._

_._

_._

Esas waifus son para Goku no para ti** Hablo el autor sin un gramo de piedad ni cariño quedando el pobre Issei solo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

_._

_._

_Hora de los pervertidos_

_._

_Hora de los pervertidos llama a tus pajeros,vamos a mundos muy lejanos con Saji la sanguijuela y Issei el dragón rojo_

_._

_Hora de los pervertidos_

.

_Un esqueleto tenia a dos Waifus Koneko y Akeno estaba frente a Saji mientras este veía a las dos_

.

.

.

Escoge una **Hablo el esqueleto con autoridad**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Saji vio a Sona sentada en una columna enana de mármol_

_._

_._

_._

¡Elijo esta! **Confirmo determinado escogiendo a Sona**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

.

.

_Se veía a un Issei traicionado en una maquina de refrescos poniendo un vaso en dos dispensadores de bebida uno decía sentirse mal por que estan con otro, el otro decía tener varias novias y el vaso decía hipocresía de Issei_

.

.

.

.

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

.

.

_Koneko y Sona estaban en una fiesta, veían como Serafall hacia algunas travesuras, cantaba y bailaba alocadamente, mientras Kuroka seducía hombres por todas partes_

.

.

.

¿Que onda con tu hermana mayor inmadura? **Pregunto Sona desconcertada**

.

¿Que onda con la suya? **La neko respondió con respeto**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

_._

_._

School Days DXD

.

.

_._

_Issei vio su teléfono y luego de verlo vio a Rias con un cuchillo yendo hacia el y empezó a apuñalarlo hasta matarlo Y luego de eso Rias tenia el cuerpo de Issei en un bolso y era de noche, vio a Akeno y iba a matarla pero Akeno fue mas rápida y mato a Rias y luego de eso Akeno se fue en un barco con la cabeza de Issei mientras estaba ella con la cabeza besándose_

.

.

.

.

_Hubo estática y cambio la escena_

.

.

_Mientras en un edificio algo deforme de color morado o fucsia se veía una anuncio que decía_

.

.

.

_Lucifer malvados y asociados_


End file.
